


The Kissing Booth

by Myckveis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myckveis/pseuds/Myckveis
Summary: Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn have always been best friends. Nothing could separate them and break their friendship. That's it until Oliver starts dating Tommy's sister, Felicity.





	1. Girls Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfict and I'm so excited about it! I just wanna say that I'm italian and english is not my mother language so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes! Hope you enjoy it.

The Kissing Booth  
  
[I]  
  
**Spent 24 hours**  
I need more hours with you  
You spent the weekend  
Getting even, ooh ooh  
We spent the late nights  
Making things right, between us  
But now it's all good baby  
Roll that Backwood baby  
And play me close

**'Cause girls like you**  
Run around with guys like me  
'Til sundown, when I come through  
I need a girl like you, yeah yeah

**Girls like you**  
Love fun, yeah me too  
What I want when I come through  
I need a girl like you, yeah yeah

 

 

Oliver Queen and Thomas Merlyn had been friends since they were babies. Their parents knew each other since college and they wanted their children to grow up together. Oliver and Tommy did everything together. They were inseparable. Then Felicity and Thea happened. The boys decided that they were going to protect their sisters, no matter what. But they also wrote a list of rules to respect so that their friendship would last. Rule number one and rule number nine were the most important. The first one was “No secrets between us” and the ninth was “Our sisters are off the market. Neither of us can start a relationship with Felicity or Thea”. And that was fine until puberty hit.   
  
Felicity was enjoying her book near the pool. It was a beautiful day. Summer was almost over and school was about to start, so she enjoyed some free time doing what she loved: reading. Books have always been like a second home to her, they helped her to focus on something else and erase the rest of the world. That was until the boys decided to join her. She loved their company even though they were always so loud.

  
“Hey sis, always reading, uh?” Tommy asked her, while Oliver kept looking at his phone.  
“You know me, I can’t live without reading a book” she said laughing.  
Tommy and her were completely different people. He enjoyed partying and sex, without caring about college. She preferred to concentrate and focus on her degree and then on her career. She wanted to be known because of her hard work and not because she was Malcolm Merlyn’s daughter.   
“So this is the last year we will see each other at school.”  
“Yeah, but I’m going to enjoy this year till the end. I’m gonna miss your stupid grins.” She loved her brother and Oliver. They were everything to her.   
“Oh c’mon, let’s not talk about this right now. I wanna enjoy this last day of summer.” He said while taking off his t-shirt and going towards Oliver.

 Lately he seemed off. He never made eye-contact with her. He avoided her when it was possible and this situation was confusing her. When she was twelve she had a crush on him but now it was over. At least that’s what she told herself. He considered her like a second sister. She didn’t have a chance with him. And maybe that was good because her and Oliver? No way. Tommy would kill both of them if anything happened. Oliver and Tommy were womanizers, they played with girls, they never had a serious relationship. All they wanted was some fun without attachments. Honestly she couldn’t understand them. She desired a relationship, being cuddled, loved, treasured. But she wouldn’t judge them. They had every right to live their lives how they wanted. But it still hurt to watch Oliver with all those girls. They were like models, with long legs and big boobs. She wasn’t like them and she had to get over it. He was her brother’s best friend. Nothing more. Nothing else.

  
She was thrown off her thoughts when a pair of arms grabbed her.  
“Thomas Merlyn, I swear to god if you throw me in the pool I’m going to transfer all your money to my bank account and you will never-“ she didn’t had the chance to finish her sentence because her brother pushed her in the water. She loved swimming and relaxing in the pool, but this summer puberty had hit her and her body had changed and she was ashamed of all those changes. She didn’t feel comfortable standing there in front of them half naked.  
“Oh you are going to cut me off? Sure sis!” he said laughing at her.”  
“I wouldn’t be laughing if I was you. I’m going to make you miserable” she said while trying to get out of the cool water.  
“Oh c’mon sis. It’s us. Why are you so ashamed? We’ve seen you naked before!” Oh god she was really going to kill him.  
“Yeah dumbass, but I was four! If you haven’t noticed I’ve grown up! I have boobs and a freaking ass now!”   
She said while trying to cover herself with a towel that was way too small to cover anything. She was going to make him uncomfortable for throwing her in the pool. She knew how protective he was. He didn’t seem to realize that she was a young lady and not a baby anymore.   
Oliver and Tommy were both watching her, but they had different expressions on their faces. The first was watching her in awe, like if he was watching her for the first time. Her brother instead paled and stopped breathing.   
“OK nope. You are still a baby. You are sixteen for God’s sake!”.  
“Sorry to destroy all your hopes dear brother but I’m growing up. You idiot.” He was starting to annoy her.  
“Oh c’mon, don’t be mad at me. I was just joking. I love you kiddo, and I will always protect you.” He said while trying to hug her.  
“Yeah but this is not okay. You need to stop with this attitude. Next year I will be in college and you won’t be there for me all the time to “protect” me. “   
“Tommy, c’mon, she’s right. Stop harassing her. She needs to try new things like we did.” Oliver said while coming closer to the pair.   
“Shut up you idiot. She is smarter than us and she will make better choices than we did.”  
Felicity watched in amazement Oliver, she wasn’t expecting him to defend her.  
“Thank you Oliver! See, dear brother? At least one of you knows how to deal with a teenager.”  
“Okay okay! Clearly I can’t win this. But one thing is sure : you are not allowed to date anyone!”  
  
Last famous words.


	2. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here the second chapter! Hope you like it. I will post the third next week and then I will update the fic once a week because I'm busy with college.  
> Enjoy it.  
> Ale

**[II]**

 

**Thunder, feel the thunder**   
**Lightning and the thunder**   
**Thunder, feel the thunder**   
**Lightning and the thunder**   
**Thunder, thunder**   
**Thunder**

**Kids were laughing in my classes**   
**While I was scheming for the masses**   
**Who do you think you are?**   
**Dreaming 'bout being a big star**   
**They say you're basic, they say you're easy**   
**You're always riding in the back seat**   
**Now I'm smiling from the stage while**   
**You were clapping in the nose bleeds**

**Thunder**   
**Thunder, thun', thunder**   
**Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder**   
**Thunder, thun', thunder**   
**Thun-thun-thunder, thunder**

 

 

Felicity woke up when she heard the alarm going off. Usually she wouldn’t wake up at 6.30 am but it was the first day of school and she wanted to prepare for school without hurrying. After showering and drying her dark hair she opened the wardrobe. She wasn’t like the other girls at school, they always woke up early so that they could look perfect. Felicity preferred to wear a pair of jeans a simple t-shirt. She wanted to be comfortable, she was going to school, not to Paris to attend the “Fashion Week”.

  
But today everything seemed wrong. She couldn’t find a decent pair of jeans. Since this summer her ass had gotten bigger and every cloth she owned didn’t fit her anymore. Ugh, she really had to go shopping.  
After ten minutes she decided to wear a grey skirt and a white shirt. It wasn’t like her to go to school dressed like that but she didn’t have anything else to wear.  
“Why I had to be the girl in this family? If I was a boy everything would be so easier!” she said to herself.  
She combed her hair and applied some make-up before going downstairs to have her breakfast.

When she entered the kitchen she smiled brightly greeting everyone.  
“Good morning people!” Felicity said while sitting next to her brother who looked at her like if he had seen a ghost.  
“Good morning, baby. You ready for your first day?” her mom asked her.  
“Yeah! I’m so excited!” Felicity said while pouring herself some coffee.  
“Since when do you dress like that and drink coffee?” Tommy shouted to her, scaring the hell out of her.  
“Hey mister, don’t talk to your sister like that! She’s growing up and she’s not doing anything wrong.” Donna defended her.  
“Oh c’mon mom!”, Tommy was a momma boy and he always listened to her. Pff, boys.  
“Thanks, mommy. Tommy, dear brother, you really need to stop this behavior. Or I will send to every girl at school that famous picture I took while you were watching “Titanic” dressed in a pink trousers.” She said while looking sweetly at him.  
“YOU WOULDN’T!” Tommy shouted at her, “YOU PROMISED TO KEEP THAT DAMN PICTURE FOR YOURSELF!”.  
“Yeah, and I will keep it to myself if you stop acting like this, we clear?”  
“You’re scary when you start threatening people, you know?” Tommy said to her, chuckling.  
“Yup, and I’m proud of it.” Felicity said while finishing her coffee.  
  
They finished their breakfast and got out. They walked in the car and went to school.  
  
After parking the car, Tommy stopped her from leaving.  
“I’m sorry if I acted like that this morning. It’s just-“ he stopped, taking a deep breath before saying anything else, “You’re growing up and you are turning into a beautiful flower. I’m scared of someone hurting you, using you. I don’t want that for you.” Tommy finished, a blush creeping his cheeks and neck.  
“Tommy, I get what you are trying to say. But if you think that suddenly I’m going to date someone or start partying then you are very wrong. I just want to focus on school and get in MIT. That’s all I want right now. So, you really don’t have to worry.”  
She said and hugged him. Even if he acted like a jerk she loved him. He was everything to her.  
“Thank you, sis.” Man, he really cared about her.  
“Well, thanks for the amazing emotional moment but I’m going to find Sara. See ya later!”  
She got out of the car and noticed him. Lord, he was so hot. Was it even legal being that attractive?  
She waved at him, before doing anything stupid like babbling something inappropriate and left, without sparing him another look.  
  
\---  
  
Holy shit.  
_Holy. Shit._  
  
That’s what Oliver said to himself when he saw some girl waving at him.  
That couldn’t be little Felicity. I mean, c’mon! She was just a baby with pig tails and toothless and now what? He really had to get his shit together because he couldn’t be attracted to her. Tommy would kill him. Rule nine, Oliver. Rule nine. Don’t forget it.  
  
“Hey, dude! What’s up?” Tommy walked towards him.  
“Hey!” they smiled at each other.  
“This is our last year, man. I’m so fucking ready to graduate and get the hell out of here!” his best friend started talking with his typical cheery tone.

They kept talking while Oliver tried to hide the fact that he was still checking out Felicity. That skirt hugged her curves so good. She was talking with Sara animatedly, her hands were moving while she was talking. At least that hadn’t changed.  
At then Cooper Seldon decided to do the most stupid thing ever. He walker behind Felicity and grabbed her ass. Oliver saw red. He was going to kill him for touching her like that!  
  
“Hey! What the fuck is your problem, Cooper?” Sara shouted to the idiot.  
“Oh c’mon Lance, have some fun!” the idiot kept looking at Felicity like if he was watching a porn star.  
“You are disgusting. Don’t you ever touch me like that again!” She had just finished talking when a fist collided with Cooper’s nose.  
“OLIVER!” three people shouted his name at the same time.  
“What the fuck is your problem, Seldon? Touching her like that?” he kept punching him.  
“Oliver, Oliver, man stop it. I wanna kill him too but we are in the school hall and you are getting in trouble!” Tommy said while trying to push Oliver away.  
“ **QUEEN. MERLYN. SELDON**. Follow me. Now!” the principal shouted to them. Oh boy, they were in trouble.  
  
\----  
  
Felicity and Oliver were sitting in front of the principal’s office, waiting to be called in.  
  
“Why the well did you punch him?” Felicity broke the silence.  
“He grabbed your ass. He treated you like a piece of meat and that’s not the way you should be treated.” Oliver said not looking at her.  
“Yeah I know. But I can defend myself. I don’t need your protection.” Felicity couldn’t understand him. Yeah, he wanted to “defend her honor” but he didn’t need to start a fight damn it.  
He didn’t have the chance to answer her because the door opened and Cooper got out while holding an ice pack on his nose.  
“Merlyn, you next.” The secretary told her and she went inside.  
  
Principal Evans looked at her with disappointment and she was feeling so bad that she was about to throw up.  This was her first time that she got in trouble at school and she was so nervous.  
“Ms. Merlyn, I get that you were a victim in this situation. But I can’t let you go without a punishment.” He said, “And I’m so sorry because you are an excellent student. The best one. But I can’t treat you differently from the others.”  
“But I didn’t do anything! He grabbed me!” Felicity couldn’t believe it. She was in trouble because a stupid guy didn’t know how to control himself.  
“I know. But I’m not changing my mind. You will go in detention after classes. An hour.” He said without looking at her and writing everything he had told her on a sheet.  
“Now go, I have to talk to Queen.”  
Felicity got out, looking at Oliver, but he didn’t spare her a glance. He was avoiding her again. Awesome. She would never understand him. Why was he acting like that?

\--

She entered the detention class and sit down, avoiding Oliver and Cooper. It was their fault if she was in this mess instead of being at home doing her homework.  
She took her books and started studying.  
  
After twenty minutes the guy sitting behind her called her.  
“Yo, little Merlyn.” He said while giving her a piece of paper.  
“What is it?” she said curious.  
“The hell I know.”  
She opened it and there was something written on it – “ _I’m sorry. Coop_.” Well, at least he was sorry for what he did. She turned around where Cooper was sitting and mouthed a “It’s ok.” at him.  
She turned back to her books, focusing on economics.  
The guy behind her touched her shoulder one more time and when she turned he gave her another piece of paper.  
She opened it and there was written – “ _Dinner with me tomorrow night? I made a mistake and I want to start over_.” She was stunned. This was the first time someone invited her to dinner. No-one had ever asked her out. She never had kissed a boy. Cooper wasn’t a bad guy and he was good looking. She could give him a second chance. But what would Oliver say? He just punched him for touching her. Fuck it what he thought. He wasn’t her brother or her boyfriend. She didn’t care about his reaction.  
“ _Fine. Pick me up at 8 pm_.” She passed the paper to Cooper. He read it and smiled at her.  
Someone cleared his throat and she turned around to see who was it. Oliver. He was watching her with hooded eyes, like if he was furious at her.  
“What?” she whispered to him.  
He kept looking at her and then he shook his head, typing something on his phone. Yup, he was avoiding her once again. _Uh, what the hell was wrong with him?_


End file.
